High sensitivity detection of targets and in particular of biomarkers has been a challenge in the field of biological molecule analysis, in particular when aimed at detection of a plurality of targets. Whether for pathological examination or for fundamental biology studies, several methods are commonly used for the detection of various classes of biomaterials and biomolecules.
In several applications, including in particular those for which ubiquitous testing is desirable, the current biological techniques has been reduced from the macro- to the micro-scale, and more particularly in multi-analyte high-throughput handheld devices. In particular, reducing assays (e.g. immunoassays) to microfluidic scale has been extensively explored in recent years). In spite of various efforts and products, the capability to measure multiple antigens and samples per device, an industrially feasible fabrication, parsimony of sample and reagents, adequate sensitivity and specificity, and/or adequate reliability and reproducibility still remain a challenge.